


Housekeeping

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Series: Be Your Shelter [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Can be read outside of series, Costume Kink, Costumes, Detective Damn, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Roleplay, Season/Series 03, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, everyone is a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Only Dan/Lucifer in this fic if you're just looking for extremely hot M/M shipping, and Lucifer in a French Maid outfit. Otherwise, yeah, pretty much just juicy smut. Some feels got in.





	Housekeeping

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the summary isn't for notes, but this turned out way too yummy not to be pointed out it can be a standalone. If reading outside the series, Lucifer is vulnerable with Dan, and Lucifer doesn't have his Devil face back.
> 
> Thanks GlitterSkullFairy for doing a beta!
> 
> Ps, no, 'Profanity' isn't done I know. But my muse is horny.
> 
> \----

Dan straightened his coat and shirtsleeves in a nervous and unconscious mimicry of Lucifer, making the cufflinks catch the light. They were silver and black; a thoughtful gift from his lover to go with the suit. Dan broke down and paid a ridiculous amount of money for a bespoke three-piece for himself, admiring the look on the Devil. Of course, Lucifer offered to pay for it and Dan refused. That said, he didn't use Lucifer's tailor - he just couldn't justify it and the tailor in question had a waitlist longer than any line at Disney. But the professional did do recommendations for people who were good friends with Lucifer.

Dan swore it would be the only suit he would ever have made for himself, but damn, it felt nice. Better than nice. His crisp crimson silk shirt picked up the glow of the club where it peeked out from behind the vest - _waistcoat_ , he mentally corrected himself. _And Dad help you if you say ‘pants’ when you meant to say 'trousers.'_

The wool suit, a deep sapphire color that muted only a bit towards grey felt ostentatious but he couldn't help looking forward to finding reasons to wear it again already. The hue Lucifer guided him towards ran more vibrant than he thought he would have wanted or would have even considered choosing himself. Dan, left to his own devices, would have chosen black, grey or charcoal, to be both versatile and safe, but Lucifer was never _safe_. What he lacked in worldly caution he made up for in design sense.

Dan admitted on the first fitting that Lucifer was right to help in color choice. The cut, fit and tone of the suit would be perfect for Dan for years to come. The Devil assured him of this while picking over swatches of fine wool, finally declaring confidently that _this_ blue would make his eyes stand out. Which, frankly, Dan did not get, just nodding his head along and trying not to have reservations spending so much on one  _outfit_.  That is, until the first fitting a month later standing in front of a wall-sized mirror.

Somehow he forgot the effect of Lucifer's own suits until then, probably due to his own built-in biases about such things. After all, weren't people supposed to look at the impressive, expensive suit and not _him_?

Oh no. That wasn't it _at all_.

He turned in front of a mirror, a little miffed the _waistcoat_ back wasn't even visible with the jacket on. Hell, the front of it wasn't really either, with the coat on and secured. The back panel of the waistcoat was poppy crimson, with the jacket lined in the same color. He was going to skip the _vest_ but Lucifer wouldn’t hear of it. It was worth it.

Lucifer's eyes absolutely lit up and he threatened to shag Dan in the store, in the fitting area, the moment the single front button closed. Hell, he wanted to shag _himself._ The tailor merely stood by smugly with a knowing grin, having done his job well. When he came forward with an artfully folded blood red pocket square and set it in the front pocket, Lucifer watched hungrily, wolfish and stalking, letting him just imagine the many interesting things Lucifer could be saying and blushing. Lucifer made good on his non-verbal promise that evening. They had to leave the suit behind for final adjustments and alterations - there wasn't much to do, But Dan left with the crimson dress shirt.

He picked it up the next day and now, tonight, he wore it out for the first time. It felt like a suit of armor.

Dan owned shirts in good colors that brought out his eyes, but the full ensemble shamed them all, not to mention shaming every off-the-rack suit he owned (none of which were wool). His already striking grey-blue eyes were the first (okay, second) thing people looked at. His very presence drew every interested gaze right to his face. The fit was tighter than he would have chosen to wear, but by the same token, it was fitted in all the right places. Usually, he had to buy sport jackets and suits a size or two larger than he’d like to allow for his built upper body, making the rest of it hang either too long, or too flared at his waist. Tailoring an off-the-rack suit took care of some of those issues. Bespoke took care of _everything._

Dan inhaled the smell of LUX, a bracing breath as he came in. He half-expected to spot Lucifer watching for him, but the Devil was nowhere to be found. The smell of booze and perfume and even some smoke curled through the air. More than one patron eyed him up and down with a lusty stare. It was intoxicating.

He never wanted to take this thing off.

 _Well._ _He wanted Lucifer to take it off_.

_But he better not rip off any buttons._

Now, strolling through the club floor, he could have competed with Lucifer himself. Okay, maybe not quite. Many, many pairs of jealous eyes followed him on his way to the elevator. Some knew who he was now; one of two people allowed penthouse access at any time. He couldn't say it didn't feel like pure intoxication, strolling through like he owned the place, getting how Lucifer must feel in his suits, holding court. He almost just slung his jacket over his shoulder, but he wanted Lucifer to see him in the whole set first.

By _coincidenc_ e, Maze and Linda were at the bar. He had nearly slipped past when Maze spotted him and flagged him down. Linda beamed at him, waving drunkenly. Dan reluctantly detoured to them, happy to run into the pair but impatient to get upstairs. He wanted Lucifer to look at him the way the dancers did. Patrick himself gave him an appraising eye and slid him a dirty martini with a skewer of blue cheese-stuffed olives the size of grape tomatoes. He nodded thanks, noting the bartender must have seen him head toward his friends.

Linda unsubtly undressed him with her slightly unfocused gaze, grinning and enjoying her view. She set her chin in her palm. “Meeee-ow.”

Maze was even less coy, her cocktail sword pointing at him. Oddly, Dan didn’t like it when she pointed _anything_ at him. She licked her lips. “A man dressed like that, headed to the penthouse? He is _not_ going to be wearing that for much longer.”

“Maze…” _well. She wasn't wrong._

“Hell, I'm about to not even let you get that far.” She grabbed his wrist with her other hand and he jumped, but she only turned it over to inspect his cuff decoration. “Oh, nice gift from loverboy. Good night to wear them too.”

“How do you know they're from Lucifer?”

“Let's just say that the black stones in the centers match his ring. Exactly.”

“It’s just onyx,” he said, not sure why he was being defensive but trying to get his wrist back.

“Uh-huh. Sure. Well, you look good with them. Did Lucifer, by chance, give Decker a set of silver and _onyx_ earrings too?” She smiled like the demon she was.

“Uh.” _Shit. Wait. Today? Recently? No, a while ago, the same day he gave me these-duh._ “Little ones? Squares?”

“She helped him with his ensemble tonight, by the way. So you know who to thank later.”

He felt warm. “Ensemble? He picked a suit to go with mine?” Lucifer owned at least one navy suit, though he thought it more likely he was just in bed in a smoking jacket or the cranberry silk robe that clung to his ass like pouring wine. He felt warmer. The thin red robe would compliment his crimson accents nicely.

“Mmmhmm. Close. His is black with white though. I got thim to give me a turnaround before Linda got here. It's going to look _great_ against yours. Wish I could see it. One of these days I’m going to just sneak in and watch and you’ll never know it.”

Dan blushed and groaned. “Please don’t.”

She made a non-commital noise. It’s not like he could actually stop her from carrying out her threat if she really wanted to do that.

Linda giggled into her drink. “I do miss his dick sometimes. Lucifer’s. Not yours. I haven’t tried yours.” She raised her eyebrows in a way she probably thought was suggestive. She was definitely in the 'too many' range tonight.

Maze glared at her. “You want dick? Oh, I am so bringing out the big guns tonight, baby.”

Dan stopped playing with his cuffs. “Are  you two dating or something?”

Linda made a kissy face at Maze. “Oh, I hope you do. Speaking of which, he got nice shoes to match...his...suit.”

“Speaking of which what?”

Maze threw back one of her shots. “I don't _date._ ”

Linda reached over and squeezed her hand. “Hey, Dan. Guess who brought me flowers. Go on, guess.”

“Maze?” He crunched an olive, washing it down with a salty swallow of vodka. He didn’t care for gin at all, making his martinis basically just ice-cold vodka with stuff in it sometimes.

She pouted. “Aw.”

“It was kind of an easy guess.”

Maze grumbled. “Maybe I should find a partner down here tonight instead of you, if you’re going to make me look good in front of our friends. You’re going to fuck up my reputation, Lin. IN fact, there's a woman over on the dance floor in a pink mini skirt with delicious looking legs.”

Dan couldn't help but follow her gaze. The woman had legs for days and sparkling pink strappy heels to go with it. She reminded him of Candy.

Linda just smiled. “Can I watch you two fuck?”

The demon stroked her face. “Maybe.” She kissed Linda almost chastely, teasing. “Or maybe I'll just show you around the storeroom and get you all to myself. Lucifer’s bed is going to be occupied shortly. As much as I like hearing the noises they make, I think we should just find a place on another floor. Would you like a personal tour downstairs?”

He swallowed. “What, what? When did you...uh.”

Maze kissed Linda again, this time with open passion, pointedly ignoring Dan.

Trying not to think about when Maze could have overheard their activities, Dan picked up his drink and made a beeline to the elevator.

He had to admit he felt a little like Bond in the suit with a good Martini. Lucifer's comment on the movies popped in his head unbidden and he had to chuckle. _Nobody stirs a sodding martini, Daniel, you needn't tell a good bartender how to do their bloody job._

Hey, wasn't the current Bond a _Daniel?_

He came up with a witty Bond quip ready on his lips when he stepped out of the elevator.

And it died a smoldering death and was snapped up by his lizard brain, never to be heard from again.

An incredibly tall, broad-shouldered woman was...dusting Lucifer's books. In opaque white stockings and shiny black heels with toned thighs peeking between lace garters. Thighs he knew quite well, as if the black hair wasn't a dead giveaway.

 _Well then_. _Maybe the Bond mindset was a good idea after all. But Christ, in heels, he was even_ **_taller._**

The name of his lover abruptly stilled on his tongue. Who would Lucifer be here? Not Moneypenny. Just a cleaning woman? Maybe not _woman_ though - Dan opted to leave pronouns off and carefully sipped his drink, hooking his free hand into a pocket and standing straight. He cleared his throat audibly and took a stab at a roleplay line, speaking low and letting annoyance bleed into his voice. “Working late tonight. Aren’t you supposed to be gone by now?”

Lucifer made an exaggerated turn, his ankles twisting together as he spun to face Dan, and the full skirt followed through the motion with a bounce. He wasn't wearing a stuffed bra or anything that gave him breasts. Oh thank-Whatever. Not that Dan had anything against crossplay, but he preferred Lucifer with stubble and was secretly pleased he hadn't gone clean shaven. The tightly fitted feminine-cut waistcoat accented his middle where it smoothed down into the expanding black skirt. it somehow lengthened his already long torso, cut to expose the white button up shirt under it. It reminded Dan of a ren-fair bodice; had a woman worn it, her breasts would be spilling out over the low cut front. The tight cap sleeves showed off his long arms. A short, loose tie fluttered at his neck and Dan wanted to grab it.

The outfit was distinctly feminine but Lucifer wad as distinctly  _himself._ He made for a very pretty man.

Black and white detached shirt cuffs worn like bracelets decorated his wrists, like Chippendale cuffs but somehow feminine. They buttoned like regular cuffs, complete with his usual pentagram cufflinks.

He was wearing a sunlight smile too.

Dan forgot what he was doing, thinking about holding those encased wrists down on the mattress with one hand and wrapping his hand around a cock with the other. Luckily, it was Lucifer's turn to speak, as he was breathless and lacking functioning brain cells.

The dark wood floor echoed with tapping heeled steps coming to him. “I'm _terribly_ sorry, sir, I quite lost all track of time, in my desire to thoroughly tidy up your home. I do hope you aren’t too upset with me.” His smile became a lewd smirk, paying close attention to Dan's reactions.

Lucifer took a dainty seat on the arm of the couch, crossing his legs at the ankles, making him appear even _longer._ He waited expectantly, the end of his duster tapping his teeth. He wore a flat head thingie - _what the fuck are they called?_ _Is it just a_ ** _hat_** _?_ Pinned in place in his black hair with ruffled edges that matched the peeking front of his shirt. _Focus, Dan._ He sipped his drink to buy a few more seconds and took far too large of a gulp.

Lucifer stroked the handle of his duster suggestively.

With his brain locked down, Dan managed a strange throat noise that resembled no spoken word known to man. He commanded his face to produce a coherent sentence. It didn't work. “Uhm.”

A sound is better than nothing.

Lucifer hitched up his crossed leg, causing layers of soft silk ruffles and netting under his skirt to ride up, revealing another inch of bare thigh above the edge of the stockings.

_Hnnnnnnnnggggggggg._

Dan willed himself forward, stepping closer. Lucifer raised an eyebrow over shining black lust-filled eyes. _Fuck, he did his eyes too._ Smoky, barely sparkling sapphire liner on his lids instead of black, dark with sparing blue eyeshadow and black mascara for long, lush lashes and cat-eye wings. He had only a hint of blush and maybe-tinted lip gloss.

Dan's hastily put together, suave line died on his tongue, washed away by dark eyes that threatened to drown him. He went with instinct. “You look beautiful.”

Lucifer grinned and bit his lip coyly. “Sir, you don’t feel that's _unprofessional_ to say? You’ll make me blush.” He oozed sexual come hither, his hand lightly caressing his throat above the closed shirt collar.

Dan held off tackling him backward into the couch, playing the game a little longer. It took damn near all of his willpower to do so. Lucifer knew Dan was curious about the outfit ever since it was mentioned, but he'd never seen a maid outfit this elaborate before. He was going to have to dig through layers and layers of tulle to get to skin.

Oh no. The horror.

He was already rock-hard, trying to catch his breath.

They'd done roleplay before, sort of, but not like _this_. Dan tried to paste on a stern, disapproving expression. “What's unprofessional is you taking way too long to dust.” His eyes didn't stray from Lucifer's. “Just look at how many spots you missed.”

The Devil in a black dress pulled his ankle up to cross over top the knee, one heel hanging, his legs opening further. “Oh, dearie me. Whatever can I do about it?”

Dan dry swallowed and reached to take his hand, running his fingers over Lucifer's knuckles. “I think I'll just have to show you how to do it right. Come back to the bookcase.”

Lucifer pulled against his hand, uncoiling from the couch. His face passed very close to Dan's but he only trailed his other fingers across his suit front, leading Dan to the closest bookcase. Which happened to have a sturdy looking table next to it cleared of clutter. Dan was reasonably sure the table was either new or moved from somewhere else.

He licked his lips at Lucifer's retreating back, his hips swaying elegantly as he crossed his legs in a jaunty walk that made the skirt bounce.

_Fuck me._

He came up behind Lucifer at the bookcase, skirt compressing between them with a soft crinkle. He ran his hands down either arm, from silk encased shoulders to cuffed wrists. The familiar warm skin and iron muscles tensed under his palms. He gripped his forearms lightly above the cuffs. Breathing against Lucifer's neck, he said, “you have to look closer so you don't miss spots. You get in trouble that way.” He ran into a bit of an obstacle when he discovered he couldn't see over Lucifer's shoulder. He directed his hands toward the table and Lucifer gripped the edge, still standing mostly straight.

His dick wanted something more substantial to lean into than puffy skirts.

Lucifer bent at the waist, shoving his hips into Dan's as he went down to his elbows on the table surface. His deep voice came out rough, starting to lose the character and sounding hungry. “Just how much trouble am I in?” Dan felt his pulse through his grip, warming and speeding up. 

He ran his hands over Lucifer's back, supple skin and hard muscles hidden by the tight waistcoat and collared shirt. Dan decided Lucifer's back was his favorite part to look at. Lucifer liked to be petted, and waking up to that long muscular back spooned into his chest was comforting (Chloe liked to be in front of Lucifer). It was irrational, but he felt like it was a sign of trust to have unfettered access to touching his lover's back, where he hid his divinity. Where a soft, stroking touch could make wings spasm and appear, but he never abused that knowledge. Not since he knew for sure it would work anyway. He winced to himself.

The white bow on the back of the skirt held on a frilly apron. It begged to be undone. Dan slid his hand under it, letting Lucifer feel his palm on his back, then turning to hook his finger through the bow. Reaching past, he very carefully set his drink on a shelf bare of books, just in case. “Not so much trouble that you can't make amends.” He tugged the ribbon tie and it came free; his apron fluttered to the floor in a small pile of silk.

“Oh, you seem to have _dropped_ something, sir.” Then he bent completely over, away from the table, the skirt floated up and Dan saw the tops of his legs where they were swallowed by a pair of white silk underwear with more ruffles on his ass. He grabbed for the apron, and Dan growled in his throat, pulling Lucifer up to face him, pressing him back against the shelves. Which Lucifer definitely _let_ him do.

Dan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush, hip to hip, or nearly, as Lucifer was much taller currently. Dan channeled his inner Lucifer and mock-growled, “did I tell you to pick that up?”

Lucifer grinned widely, his hard, too-much-fabric-covered cock pressing into Dan's low belly. “Well, it seems I'm making all kinds of errors. What are you going to do about it?”

Dan slid his hands down over the skirt and under until he found skin. Sliding the ends of his thumbs just under the elastic lower edges of his panties on his hips, Dan attempted to remain in some sort of character. _C'mon Dan, all the improv classes are perfect for this. Granted, I never had a raging hard-on in classes. “_ I'm going to spank you over that table.”

Lucifer inched his face down to Dan's, eyes low. He ghosted his lips over Dan's neck and ear, touching his neck lightly and raising goosebumps. “Oh is that all? I expected much more punishment than that.”

“Maybe later, after I tear your panties off and fuck you right here. I doubt I have the proper patience to wait for much disciplinary action.”

Lucifer stepped out of his heels, his stockings whispering against each other, so they were closer in height again. He bit Dan's lower lip “And the rest?”

“Oh no, just the underwear.” Dan shifted his grip to hook the panties with his fingers. ”I want to hold you down by the wrists.” He pulled the underthing down to mid-thigh, catching on the garters clipped to the stockings. “I want to make love to that sweet ass of yours, until you come all over that table from my dick.” He slid his hands around and back up to Lucifer's tight, round ass, cupping his cheeks.

He could feel Lucifer's erection between them, through layers, feel his quickening breathing against his chest. Dan let go with a firm squeeze, urging him to face the table again. Lucifer bent against the table surface, ass in the air but hidden by floating fabric and Dan nearly forgot his original plan. The panties were down his thighs and between them. Dan flipped up layers of black skirts and white tulle and silk until he attained his goal of baring Lucifer's ass. He groaned and altered his plan slightly in his head. Lucifer looked back, wiggling his butt invitingly.

Dan refocused, slapping one cheek without much force, just a good smack that only stung a bit. Lucifer responded with a pleased moan, tipping his hips back further. Dan stopped and brushed his knuckles over the new red mark lightly, his palm stinging a little with the slap. “Hey, same rules, right?”

Lucifer had the terimity to look annoyed. “Yes, of course, now kindly don't let my ass get cold. Sir.”

Dan grinned. “I would never neglect your fine ass.”

Lucifer grunted in response. “I expect you to prove that then. I've been quite _bad._ ”

“Only at pretend housekeeping.” He bent and kissed Lucifer's ass. He straightened up again and alternated, red handprints blossoming under mild, if loud, strikes. Lucifer let small sounds escape with his growing arousal.

Dan stopped, heated skin radiating under his fingers and he grinned. No _mortal_ s other than he and Chloe could do this to him, stimulate his nerves like this and excite him with stinging, delicious levels of burning ache. Of course, Lucifer didn't share his bed with other mortals these days either. He smoothed the reddened skin under his palms with his own answering ache at the vision of his handiwork. He turned his hand over. rubbing his knuckles at the top of his asscrack, across the little triangle of flesh, then sliding his fingers down the center, lower and through trimmed black curls. Lucifer made an interested sound, expecting to feel slippery lube next.

Dan shrugged out of his suit coat, laying it on the (not at all dusty) bookshelf, unzipped himself for some damned relief. He got down on his knees and licked along Lucifer's perineum. He kept his mouth busy, pulling off his belt and dropping it while biting the ass in front of him. Lucifer groaned and stood his legs apart. Dan detached the garter clips, letting them hang, tugging the ruffled panties to the floor. Lucifer stepped out of them, spreading his legs.

Dan licked a hard stripe between them, tongue passing over his tight hole, drawing appreciative moans from Lucifer. Dan slid his hands up, one snaking around Lucifer's less flexible, hot flesh. His fingers came away with pre-cum, knuckles brushing ruffles and tulle. He teased with the other hand, a thumb stroking below his tongue. Dan licked wet circles, pushing until Lucifer's ass shuddered and relaxed at his questing tongue.

There just happened to be a bottle of lube stashed on the bookcase.

He had a moment of debating on stripping but he _really_ didn't want fluids on his new suit. Lucifer grabbed the lube himself, coating his fingers and reaching back.

Fucking Hell.

Dan almost tripped out of his pants. How did Lucifer ever manage to strip quickly? It felt like it took _forever_ to shed his waistcoat, unbutton his cuffs, unbutton his shirt, and yeah, he may have just yanked apart the last two buttons out of sheer frustration, but he was finally down to socks and shorts. There was absolutely no chance of losing his erection with his lover and partner intimately spearing himself with his fingers in front of him.

Lucifer made obscene sounds, working himself ready for Dan, watching him strip, probably having been in similar situations himself with the suits he wore.

Then again, the Devil could get out of nearly anything quickly.

Dan threw away his second sock, shoved down his shorts and grabbed the lube.

In his haste, too much silky fluid spurted out and ran over his fingers and down the back of Lucifer's thighs. It probably ruined the stockings. But Dan planned to take those off with his teeth later anyway. Lucifer just smiled at his eagerness, curling two digits into himself to the knuckles.

Dan gripped himself. Lucifer withdrew for him.

He was hot and tight, but greedy for Dan's cock and he took it with a hungry groan. Dan slid in fully and lost his breath and rhythm almost immediately. The visual of being hip to hip in his lover never got old. He pushed, working slowly into a pace that was good for them both. Layers upon layers of ruffles bunched up over and around his hips with a gentle crunching protest. Dan shoved them away again so he could see himself buried in him. Even shoved back, the skirt bounced with his hard thrusts, fluttering in time with them.

He remembered to look for Lucifer's face. He was on his chest, arms stretched out to the opposite edge of the table, bracing himself. His head down, biting his smiling lips. Deep dark eyes drifted half-closed in pleasure. His long back flexed, beginning to arch. 

Fuck, Dan could come just to that expression on his face. He pawed through the layers under them, his hand between squished fabric and Lucifer's thick cock, filling his palm.

Fuck. He was going to come first. Dan slowed his thrusts, making them longer and less rough, catching his harsh breaths. He rocked, heated skin sticking between them.

Lucifer grumbled, “Daniel, if you _don't_ come in me first, I'm going to be very disappointed.”

“Are you close?”

“Dear, you're incredibly thoughtful but right this second I want you to just pound my ass. I can always return the favor.”

He spent an extra half-second thinking about arguing, then decided against it. Dan kept his hand where it was, the other holding down the skirts so he could see everything. His core tightened up again quickly, pulse pounding in ears. Lucifer's tight ass gripped him, hot and slick.

It didn't take long. He slammed full and deep, sliding almost-friction building to the point of breaking. He really was beautiful. 

He bent over Lucifer, spilling fast and hot, feeling Lucifer's pulse echoing around his deflating cock.

Despite all his good intentions otherwise, Lucifer was the one who dumped him on the bed. He lacked the muscle control to get himself there. While he recovered his wits, he limply plucked at the ruffled shirt Lucifer still wore. “Where on earth did you even find this thing?”

“My tailor does more than just suits. I take it that the outfit meets your approval?”

“It's awesome. I love it, obviously, but I need to see the rest of you.” He popped the front buttons on the waistcoat, discovering it stiff with reinforced panels. Dan struggled up and straddled Lucifer, picking apart the buttons on the shirt next. “This is almost worse than taking off the suit.”

Lucifer mock-pouted. “Are you telling me you aren't having fun?”

Dan paused to reach over his head and grab a wipe to clean his face with. “Oh, yeah, ramming you right after getting my suit off was hot as all fuck. I never before in my life wanted more to just rip off my clothes, while also _not_ wanting to jerk them off, considering how much the thing cost.” He got the vest and shirt open to the collar, playing with the decorative tie. “I don't suppose we could leave this and the cuffs on?”

Lucifer just unbuttoned the neck and pulled the shirt collar out from under the tie with a smile. He sat up and Dan pulled the garments off his shoulders, kissing him until they had trouble getting air.

Dan made good on his mental promise, tugging the stockings off with his lips and teeth, nipping down each leg as he went until Lucifer lay ‘only’ in the abused skirt, garter belt, cuffs and tie. He grinned up at Dan, arms behind his head, stretched out and enjoying life.

And he hadn't even come yet, basking in Dan's saturation.

Dan looked for a closure on the skirt. “How does this even?”

“Side zipper.”

Dan found the invisible zipper, with another hook closure above it. He had to repeat it with the explosion of silk and tulle petticoats. “Is it this much trouble to put on?”

“Have you ever worn stockings? It's worth shaving your legs for it, but they can also run like a bastard.”

He vaguely recalled Chloe saying something similar. Sure enough, Lucifer's legs were silky smooth, as free of hair as Chloe's. Somehow he hadn't noticed when the stockings were in his teeth. “Does the invulnerability thing not apply to hair? Or did you do this with Chloe up here?”

Lucifer shrugged while Dan pulled off the slip under everything else. “I can grow a decent beard, but I'm not fond of doing so. I've never had a problem shaving. So no, but she did help me get dressed.”

Dan kissed his abs above the white garter belt. “Is that all she did?” He ducked his head to lip at Lucifer's finally exposed cock.

“Her lips took up residence where yours are now. Mmm.”

He kissed the tip. “Yeah? So which of us is better at blow jobs?”

“Sorry, love, that's Chloe. She mastered her gag reflex _years_ ago. On you.”

Well. That was true. He didn't exactly have the years of experience the other two had at sucking cock. “Hmm.”

“But your tongue is larger. And you can suck longer. You both have fine qualities.”

Dan dipped his head, effectively getting Lucifer to cease comparisons. He sucked as far down as he could, which was a bit further than last time. He loosened his throat, swirling his tongue under Lucifer's dick. He tasted clean and smelled masculine, a not unpleasant combination, different from Chloe and not any less of a turn-on. Lucifer touched the back of his head, lightly. “Daniel?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Will your devious lips drink me up and I still get to fuck you afterward?”

“Mmmhmm.”

His thickened cock grew hotter and full. He hooked his fingers around the base with one hand and fingered Lucifer's still wet entrance with the other, holding himself up on his knees. Dan slid his fingers in to find his prostate, brushing lightly, then harder, in a rocking rhythm with his mouth.

Dan breathed around him, pulling up and meeting his eyes. “I want this cock in my ass.”

Lucifer gripped his sheets, fisting them and twisting. He came quickly after that, tangy and sweet and Dan even got most of it, the rest sliding off his tongue to drip warmly. Lucifer pulled him up for a messy, lingering kiss, tasting himself on Dan's tongue and face.

Faster than he would have thought, Lucifer had Dan on his stomach, pressed face down in the sheets. He dropped some fluid between his cheeks and got some himself.

Practiced fingers, slick with lube, explored him, slow and careful. The garter belt and garters finally dropped to the floor.

Dan hissed in anticipation when the fingers pulled out, replaced by larger than fingers, hot, blunt cock. Cuffed wrists came down on either side of his head so Dan gripped them. He tensed involuntarily at the initial burn - there really wasn't much help for that. But the _stretch._ The fullness, the _weight_ of the body over his, feeling his _presence_ , his gaze. Everything.

Fuck. If they ever break up, he's going to be fully ruined for anyone else.

Lucifer lowered his chest, still not more than the tip in, kissing the back of his neck. “Still with us, Daniel? Are you flitting off to some dirty fantasy? If so, do share.”

The thighs against his contracted just slightly. Dan breathed in. “Just thinking how ridiculously lucky I am. Fuck you feel good.”

The voice he had grown to appreciate growled in his ear, low and lusty,“you do too, you know.”

He relaxed and Lucifer took it, took him a bit more. He had enough to rock back and forth. Before Dan could reply, Lucifer nipped at his neck. “And thanks to you, I know exactly how this _feels_. There's pleasure, and there's _pleasure._ Getting past the burn, taking you and knowing how it feels. There's a difference between my past partners telling me it feels good, and _this_.” He slid a little deeper.

Dan kissed the arm closest to his head. “I'm one hundred percent sure I never want anyone else like this.”

“Don't be.”

“Hmm?”

“My goal was never to ruin people for other sex, you know, it was, well, maybe not the ultimate goal, but to make them better at it themselves. Maybe realize they can enjoy things they've been told they shouldn't. _If_ you ever have sex with another man, you'll be the most wonderful lover he's ever had.

Dan tensed up. Hard.

“What's wrong?”

“I don't want another lover. I thought we were in this together.”

Lucifer sighed, but didn't pull out. Instead, he kissed the back of his head. “You should remember I'm used to dealing with eternity. I've never had someone I was comfortable calling a _bo_ yfriend before. In any language.”

“Oh. Oh.”

“ _Lebensgefährte_.” Lips on the back of his head.

Oh.

“ _Novio._ ” _Kiss_.

He knew that one.

“ _Fidanzato_.”

Hot breath behind his ear, Lucifer's body moving again.

Dan writhed, pushing back. “Fuck you feel good.”

“ _возлюбленный._ ”

His dick was recovering. Heat rose in his chest and it wasn't just from the amazing dick in his ass. “Lucifer…”

“ _Kareshi._ ” More kisses, shorter breaths, lips on his neck.

“Luce…”

“ _Cara._ ”

“Chr-Lucifer, I think-”

His hard stomach rocked against his low back, smooth and relentless motion against Dan's prostate, his balls and cock begging for touch, but Lucifer's hands still bracketed his head, fisting into the sheets.

The voice on his ear came low and lusty. “You are mine, and I won't permit you to think otherwise.” A hand finally scooped under his belly and he came again. Less like a bursting dam and more like a gentle rain, but fuck if he didn't have a second orgasm. The full, throbbing cock in him released right after.

They collapsed on their sides, Lucifer spooning him, cock not quite retreating.

He couldn't help but laugh.

“Hmmm?”

“We both came twice. That's a switch. How about we clean up and I help you keep going?”

“Only if you want to.”

Dan twisted in place to kiss his face. “Yes.”


End file.
